Serenade
by Serenade Cullen
Summary: The first of the saga of Serenade. This is before Bella, just to let you know!


**Serenade**

**Chapter One**

**Bread and Milk**

I stared out of the window of our new house, taking in the scene before me. The place called Forks looked so…boring. I was used to the busy cities, the roaring of cars streaming by and crowds of people walking by, chatting to themselves and running to the nearest shops. _Shops…_I thought to myself, _there better be shops here!_

It was almost 11am in the morning and as I sat down on the window ledge of the living room I tried working out what time it would be over in Scotland. I was surprised that I wasn't already homesick. I thought I'd miss our last home…all my friends…the shops…that one really hot guy in HMV…

But I wasn't and for that I was grateful.

I'd break out in tears if I got homesick and then we'd probably have to travel back to Scotland. And even though I loved going to new places I usually got travel sick. That was the big downside of traveling. It's never any fun entering a place with a green face and vomit soaring out your mouth. The thought of it made me shiver.

My brother Ben was helping my dad place a couch into the room, a loud crash and a yell brought me back to reality. I looked over my shoulder to see my dad hopping on one foot, holding the other in his hands and cursing, his face bright red and scrunched up. Ben just stood laughing and I couldn't help but join in.

"You boys are useless!"

My mum, Miranda, walked in, her hands on her hips and scowled at them both. Then I saw the corners of her mouth rise slightly as she caught the site of her husband holding his foot tightly. "Right. Allan go put the kettle on. Ben you can bring in the rest of the stuff, there's only a few boxes left in the shed. Serena, you look bored. Why don't you nip down to the local shop and get some bread, milk and anything else you think we'll need."

"Mum, I don't even know where the shops are! I doubt they even have shops…"

"Don't be silly! Of course they have shops. There's one just round the corner from us, just follow the road down there." She pointed out the window, I followed her finger down the lonesome road. "Then turn right, there's a shop there."

She handed me a tenner and I took it with a sigh and stuffed it into my jean pocket. "I'm not going to fit in here…" I whispered to myself.

"You will, you'll have friends in no time too. Isn't that right Ben?" She shot to my brother who threw a small box to the ground and something of glass smashed.

"Yeah. No time." He replied, smiling.

I rolled my eyes and headed out of the door. I pulled my Ipod out and turned it on. As I walked up the road I felt more out of place than ever. A few people stood talking to each other, they all stopped as I passed by and I took in what they wore. Baggy jeans and hooded tops. They all had a skateboard each. _Skaters_, I told myself. Maybe this place isn't too bad then.

"Alright?" One of the guys called to me. As I turned around they were smiling friendly to me, I nodded and smiled back, turning back and sighing with relief. Nothing to worry about…

I got sucked into one of the songs on my Ipod, like you usually do when you have nothing better to do. The long road which I was following seemed shorter as I paced up it in no time. I stared down at my pink and black Vans as I took a clean cut around the corner, deciding whether to wear them for my first day at school. The next thing I remember was crashing into something as solid as a wall, slamming me backwards to the pavement and slapping my head off of the concrete.

I sat up quickly, rubbing my sore head and wincing. That was going to bruise in the morning. I then looked up to see what had knocked me to the floor and gasped as I realized it wasn't a 'what' but a 'who.

Leaning over me was one of the most gorgeous guys I had ever seen. His face was pale and his eyes dark, his mouth leaned to one side in a smirk. After a while of me studying his face I realized he had his hand held out for me to take, I blushed in embarrassment and took it. He lifted me up as if I weighed no more than a feather. Still holding his pale hand I stared up into his eyes, my breath caught in my through. The only thing I managed to say…and I totally regret it, was –

"…Bread and milk…"


End file.
